History of Civilization Wars
Basic Information & Description This very page has been created for the convenience of newer players wishing to learn the history of the server (instead of constantly searching the Wikia for chronological info). It is extremely important that any additions to this page are impartial (unbiased), accurate, brief, and clear to understand. For major events, please create a separate page and link it here. 2013 - Prime Era April * United Jungles is established, along with the nation of Government. June * Official establishment and opening of the server. * Jsexpress joins the server. * ZeR0Legend joins the server. * BANANApeel65 joins the server. * Vekta is established. July * Trade-Federation is created. August * ChandlerAustin joins the server. * morganizach joins the server. November * TurtleDudeAL (Connmagic) joins the server and the jungle farmer nation of Agralina is established with M4ttGr4nd, RainbowKittenss, and sheepmaster72( zJustus). Agralina becomes a close ally of G. December * Leobiba joins the server. * Wolfs (then known as Hermit) is establised. 2014 - Progressive Era 2014 marks the decline of major nations and the rise of minor ones, as well as the beginnings of more organized politics and trade on the international level. January * War of Government v. Hermit. * Leobiba of Hermit surrenders to Government forces. * Hermit is renamed to Wolfs and joins Government. March * War of Runa, one of the largest wars in server history, and among its first, begins. * Shwon is formed. May * Leadric is established. * Agralina disbands and TurtleDudeAL joins Leadric. * HappyHelper1 (Galaxly) & AppleGeek01 join the server. * The Wither Incident strikes Vekta. June * The city of Trost is founded, beginning the Civil War of Askama. * HappyHelper1 quits and Leadric falls inactive; Vekta begins its slow decline. * Vekta joins Trost in the Askaman Civil War, invading and obliterating Askama. * Trost emerges victorious forming the independent nation of IGE(Imperial German Empire) * IGE grows to be the largest nation on the server at this time. * Vekta is annexed into RussiaUnited. July * Siege of Avanon - prolonged battle between several sprawling nations, such as Shwon. * Vekta merges and becomes RussiaUnited, now led by RussianFlames248. * G "Order 66" - Government's infamous annexation of Leadric. * Dimshoe joins. * The "amazing" LeiLeiBallet joins. August * Start of the Illuzional War - an extremely long set of wars between the Illuzionist Militia and others. * Vekta secedes from RussiaUnited, and joins Government. September * jacop34 (Dreadmore) joins the server. October * Soccerwarrior27 (Alettic) joins the server. * The Glorious Anglean Republic (Gaffy00's Militia) is created & the Gaffy War begins. * Diet18 joins. November * Vekta City leaves Government, reforming the nation of (New) Vekta. * Creation of Republica. * Wolfhound24 joins. December * War of NSGWP. * Meloye (Cal757) joins. * PIRANHA_E joins. * The_Templars is formed, then considered the most active and organized empire in server history. * War of Bacon begins. 2015 - Political Era 2015 indicated the rise of sophisticated politics, architecture and even culture, inspired by the rise of the Templars. With a fresh wave of new players (and the return of old ones), well-regulated cities and detail gained a more influential position in the player life. However, the desire for more led to wars on an enormous scale, most notably that of the long, bloody, and monumental Gallian War. January * Schnitzengruber (vetterman) joins. * Establishment of Resdayn. * HappyHelper1 rejoins, renamed as Galaxly. Gondolin is established. * Fort Sting is established. * Formation of Oasis. * Ashtonx777 (later leader of Gallia) joins the server and forms Dragonborn. * Galaxly begins supplying Gallia in an effort to undermine the Templars. * Dragonborn is laid waste to by the Templars, giving way to the creation of Gallia. * Establishment of Meteli, Gallia, which later becomes the capital of Florence. * Siege of Venice begins as Gallian forces overwhelm Templar defenders. * The Defense of Almore soon follows, with Gallia pillaging the unfinished city with minor losses. February * Burning of Adelaide marks the beginning of Gallia's reign of terror. * Founding of Florence after Meloye and Turtlekit become frustrated with Bruhl, Gallia. * Battle of the Bank of R.I. marks the end of the last of the Templars. * War of Gallia begins, then considered the largest and bloodiest war in server history. * Valentine's Day Monuments are built in Kadavo, Imperia to memorialize the war and the rebels. * The war between the new Trade-Federation & Gallia ends in a draw due to prolonged guerrilla warfare. * Resdayn is pillaged and abandoned by Gaffy's Militia. * Chesapeake, Byzantium is created by LeiLeiBallet and her band of "e-girls." March * Yggdrasil, a former 2013 city of the old Trade-Federation, is revived under Valencia. * Valencia undergoes the first successful revolution, deposing the nation leader NoNameNikolai with DraconianWolf (Exulansis), who establishes a Senate. * Valencia enters an unexpected decline with Nikolai's abdication. * Gallia invades Yggdrasil, Valencia, but halts the invasion after massive international outrage. * talltitanicc joins the server and creates the First Roma, one out of "twenty or more" later Romas. April * After joining Government again, Vekta City secedes and reestablishes Vekta for the third time. * Falkner, Florence is established, then considered the pinnacle of peaceful village life and server community, in which many gathered to share stories in the local tavern. May * The short-lived city of Nightfort is established. * Radius32 of Government is created. * Alettic is unbanned, and so begins the War of Legion (War of Montro Empire). * Compleks (Kvigandisforor) joins, creating Li'l Mexico of the nation of Big Mex. * l337Ninja joins. * Juxtaposition, Pineapplex2, and MegzMagee join, creating the nation of Constantia and city of Elements. June * Montro Empire grows as more towns join. * Following talltitanicc's withdrawal from Roma, the nation is renamed Ico under the rule of l337Ninja. * Reign, later known as the wealthiest city in server history, is created and joins Government. July * Construction begins on the Tower of Basaran within Ico. * Montro Empire declares war upon Government, starting the War of Montro Empire. * Montro Empire invades, raids and conquers Radius32. * Montro Empire attacks United-Jungles, and Government forces prevail due to overwhelming numbers. * Government launches a massive offensive against the Montro Empire. * Alettic, leader of the Montro Empire, surrenders. Radius32 & xDraconian's (Exulansis') town is liberated. * The Bandit Wars begin. * Maltier (marinecorps101), eventual leader of TRE, joins the server. * TheNewWorld is created by Dimshoe. August * FrankoBolo joins the server. * Kirettol attacks Government, who later retaliate and conquer Kirettol's town. * Florence and Byzantium merge into Florence-Byzantium under Meloye and LeiLeiBallet. September * Erunno, Zachisosum, goalie30monkey join the server. * XSphinxHDX joins the server. * Establishment of Xythe. * Pelleaon joins the server. * Bandit Wars finally come to an end. * Fort Sting is raided and the "Violetius" is stolen from the Eyes of Ender. October * The nation of Jonah is established. * The Fourth Punic War occurs. * Galaxly is unbanned and soon rejoins. * LeiLeiBallet, 3Beauty3, and Galaxly work to create the new and modern Alvarna. * Tensions between the nations of Elements and Skogland rise after JohnEricoJR of Elements establishes an intimidating fortress upon the border of Andromeda, a Skogland city owned by Draco. * Dreadmore starts the Alvarna Massacre. November * The city of Chaeronea is first established. * JohnErico of Paramount invades the Kingdom of Avanon after provocations of war spark tension, and the war ends in his unjust banishment after his clear victory over Avanon. * The Kingdom of Avanon is divided into four nations (Northern, Eastern, Southern & Western Armies). * The Western Army is renamed to the Imperial Trade Company by talltitanicc, and the Eastern Army falls into the rule of Acyric (or jacop34, later Dreadmore), then infamous for the Alvarna Massacre. * Mardstrom Anglar is formed, and attacks those in ITC briefly; peace is eventually made after Mardstrom is brutally bombed by DeetsMC & Jolly_Jj. * Covanant_Empire is formed by wolfhound24. * The Eastern Army falls into ruin after jacop34 (Dreadmore) has a change of heart. * Franco-Covanant war. December * The Church of Melora is established by jacop34, as is his new nation Faygold. Melora attains international eminence and gains new members with the influence of Melora. * Faygold gains controversy with the invasion of Geneva, although it is defeated by TRE forces. * Meloye of Florence and Galaxly of Vekta, both wealthy neutral leaders, agree to supply and support Faygold. They both also convert to the Meloran religion. * The Covanant_Empire merges with Piranha_E's nation, becoming the CovanantOfRussia. * The Northern Army exits the world stage and merges into the neutral Elements_Empire. * A new Shwon invades and conquers Geneva, shocking many over the collapsing conditions of TRE. * The Southern Army falls into ruin. * The Western Army (Imperial Trade Company) is weakened incredibly and also merges into Elements, marking the end of the "Compass" Armies. * In a mere two days, TRE enters a sharp decline. * Geneva falls after second invasion from the new Shwon. * mozilla561 joins the server. * Thilwohr emerges as the new warring superpower after exponential growth. * The Li'l Mexican forefathers return and create Li'l Korea. * Vekta and Florence merge after Byzantium declares independence, and become the largest nation on the server. Florence assumes all power in the former Vekta, maintaining her neutrality. * wolfhound24 begins guerrilla warfare on Thilwohr. * Florence and Thilwohr dominate the server until Thilwohr is thrown into disarray after their leader quits. * Florence's population skyrockets as Thilwohr scares many towns into neutrality. * Florence announces plans for a Senate, but sudden inactivity in the nation continues delays. * wolfhound24, self-declared leader of the bandits, declares himself a defender of the innocent in an attempt to "redeem the bandits" for previous actions. 2016 - Revolutionary Era 2016 was a mixed and fluctuating time, with great nations rising and falling within weeks. It was also one of the bloodiest years in CivWars history, with a number of impressive wars and battles waged. This violent activity masked, for the majority of the year, the beginnings of the decline of CivWars. January * Adzb13 and dogs4war join the server. * Arkstal Clan joins and the Arkstalian Empire is started. * France is reformed into The Galactic_Republic, and Paris is renamed Coruscant. * Marelle leaves Florence after Draconian was stripped of all powers. Remere is formed, with Marelle as its capital. Palmyra joins Remere, along with a few other small towns. * Skirmishes between Shwon and Spain develop, with Aeternae and bandits supporting Spain. * Florence begins airplane and bomb testing but finds that missiles are ineffective on the server. * Aeternae & Remere merges into the new Galactic_Republic, an emerging superpower. * Shwon, Hoth & the Sith_Empire form the Rebel Alliance to combat the Galactic Republic. * A GR vault is bombed and a skirmish ensues at the Shwon capital, Donzula. * Ico accepts its first new town and members in months, annexing the border town of PortTown into its rule. * Galactic Republic falls after a series of attacks by a number of nations such as Lil-Korea to ITC after DeetsMC is kicked from the nation as part of a treaty with the Rebel Alliance. * Seleucia forms out of the remains of Galactic_Republic * Shwon continues battling Spain, and several nations are caught in the crossfire. * Viyzen takes control of Valence and revolts against Elemental rule. * At great cost, Viyzen is defeated and Valence is retaken. * Moose begins Mooselandia but soon is overpowered by xSphinxHDx, ApBoss123, among others. * Bandit Party government is formed and begins plans on gaining control. * The bandits return in full force, backed with greater numbers and aligning themselves with Shwon against TRE. * War is brought back to Roman_Empire on s0ux's command, but a peace treaty is later signed. February * Spectra joins TRE in their war efforts against Shwon but temporarily pulls out of the war after attacks. * War heats up when vaults from Shwon and TRE are raided. * Seleucia revival under the name Achaea cripples Aragon in Battle of the Plains * Slimdude, Leader of Latinium, is attacked by New Republic and hands control of his nation to the Bandit Party; that same day, KatelynnF, rep. of the Bandit Party of Latinium, had run for office for ruler. * The original Latinium falls due to unknown reasons. Latinium is reestablished under SlimDude's rule again. * Feb. 7th, Florence turns one year old. * Applegeek01 creates new nation now known as Oranges, with the towns of Arkstal, Demonic and allies. * Nachonite forms Topaz, a split off from Covenant. * The Super Star Destroyer Intimidator takes to the skies above Chaeronea. * Liberty is attacked by dogs4war and AppleGeek01, and is conquered. * The 1 year anniversary of the Battle of Bruhl on February 13th. * Thilwohr is reformed by the former right-hand man of King PIRANHA_E, mozilla561. * ashtonx777 & co. rejoin the server, and Gallia is re-created. * Mozartia is re-created by former Co-Mayor ChandlerAustin. * Thilwohr & Shwon set up a trap for Gallia leader ashtonx777, and kill him. Cutepuppies claims that Thilwohr did, in fact, raid his vault, and pledges loyalty to Gallia, though suspicions linger. * War erupts as 8 nations, including Thilwohr, Shwon, and Legio I, declare war on Gallia, which starts the Second Gallian War. * Florence agrees to supply AGM, remembering a sore loss at the hands of the Gallians in 2015. However, supply lines are never successfully established. March * The Second Gallian War comes to a close after AGM (Anti-Gallian Movement), consisting of a number of nations, wins a victory leading to a severe drop in Gallian morality and rise in lethargy. (See Third Battle of Bruhl) * Tensions rise between URP, a nation led by vinbin, and several nations in AGM, to the extent of a brief war. Peace is eventually made. * Reign outposts are bombed and looted, an international investigation for the culprits begins. * The clan Argos enters the international stage with rising fears of its growth, but despite provocations from wolfhound24 the server continues in peace. * The nation Jonah merges with Arkstal, gaining Xythe. Arkstal garners several new cities. * XSphinxHDX of TRE declares war on Argos, and subsequently helps with its allies such as Arkstal to reclaim Blood_Gates. * _xXxHunterxXx_ founds Capitolium. * Ivendor suffers a twelve-hour civil war. A memorial is dedicated. * Armada declares independence from Florence, but soon rejoins. * The Republic of Greater Sforza is established by President Draliri with the Sforzan Commune in charge. April * Arkstal passes Florence in population, until Veii declares independence from Arkstal, giving the number one spot back to Florence. * Alettic is unbanned. * Alettic and Dreadmore (Acyric) join Arkstal, creating an unstoppable force. * Galaxly is banned. * Arkstal wages war and conquers K (Draconian's nation), and quickly fills up the power vacuum left by TRE. * Veii (ChefMario) invades Lil-Korea. Compleks attempts to destroy his town before it is conquered, resulting in his banishment. * Seleucia, after a final gasp of reemergence, is finally disbanded. * Warring Nations Period begins. * TRE Civil War begins as some TRE members return to fight the TGE (the Greek Empire.) * Liberty is conquered by Xia and Montor. The civilians evacuate and begin building up a new town. May * The City of Wallonia is established as the capital city of The Nation of Belgica, and falls shortly after, due to FlufflePuffPony's leave. * The Republic of Greater Sforza is replaced by the more democratic Republic of Ionia, with Sforza as the capital. * The residents of Nightfort ambush Arkstal under the leadership of Adzb13, leading to a huge conflict and an attack on Nightfort's capital and vault, and Arkstal as the victor. * Faygold is rebirthed under the leadership of Ableist. * First Fleet is established. * Liberty is attacked by Jeazy's Army which led to Liberty almost losing their city until Arkstal's oldest members Bpxier, Dogs4war, and adzb13 log in and slaughter six of the Jeazy soldiers leading to yet another Arkstal win and Liberty to be left alone for a while. * Greasey, the trusted ally of Arkstal, teleports to Bpxier and jumps him which leads to Bpxier, Adzb13 and Dogs4war to killing Greasey. * Ionia is in the midst of turmoil and reform as Unreall and Greasey seek the destruction of Sforza, and the Republic of Ionia. June * Jeazy attacks Liberty multiple times, resulting in the Third Battle of Liberty * Arkstal invades Jeazy and kills all of their troops in a few minutes. * On the 17th June, members of CumSplat and Demonic lead the Reign Massacre in the city of Reign. * PPbuilders and company attack Argos. Argos strategic victory, PP tactical victory. * The next day, PPbuilders launches an offensive on Arkstal, in which he again scores a victory. * Arkstal and Argos form a non-agression pact in light of PPbuilder's recent attack. * Money Day occurs on June 22nd, 2016 when all plugin configs are reset and the money rewards start occurring once every minute. * End of the Warring Nations Period. * bladeboy24 joins the server and forms The Foundation. * Beginning of Second War of the Clans: Arkstal and a returning TRE vs Argos. * PPBuilders revealed to be Cutepuppies, PL withdrawal from with the war. * Battle of Argos: Arkstal and TRE forces handily defeat Argos soldiers. * Arkstal gets a surrender from DuhBuzz and SlimDude however DuhBuzz continues to flag and attack random cities. July * Battle of Arkstal: Astronomical battle as Argos captures the Arkstal capital. * Creation of both nation and clan Drastia. * End of the Second War of Clans as Argos withdraws from the server of their own will. * Arkstal gains victory over the Fourth_Reich. * Arkstal disbands of their own will but the town still stands. * The United Cities of Zenport is founded. * Drastia attacks Vita's Capital. While not fully taken, the nation collapses. * Drastia collapses into three different nations. * The Shwon-Roman War begins. * Vita is reestablished, and the new nation consists of Vita and Concordia. * Xythe is griefed, suspected to be by the Eyes of Ender. * F1aze joins the server on the 22nd of July. August * Zenport is annexed by Moosebobby, Dr_Chocolate and NoProfit. * Maltia falls to enemy forces. * Moosebobby is betrayed by compleks57, who blows up Moosebobby's Vault. * BrickwallingExit ends the cease-fire between Eminence and TRE. * Nexus and the Chocolate Caliphate surrender to TRE. * Resistance is established by NoProfit, F1aze and Bl00dylegend after the surrender of Nexus to TRE. * Dreadmore and ComisarRed attack TowersofBabel, one of UCZ's towns. * Chocolate Caliphate, with help from TRA and Benchmen attack UCZ, capturing their capital, Zenport. * UCZ leads an attack to reclaim Zenport, with help from Hooson. Although failing at first, the Nation of Blood eventually aids their attack along with FirstFleet, and New Berlin. * Blood officially goes to war with the Chocolate Caliphate. * Blood attacks Solaris. * RedTillDead returns from inactivity and joins talltitanicc's Knights of BM. September * The Purge happens as Coolsurdy adds a 25$ tax to each town. Over 300 towns are deleted. * The Axis War begins. * NaziGermany fights the Battle of Normandy against a mixed force of Blood and TRE members; their attempts to take the fort are initially thwarted but the German forces rally and take the fort in an epic showdown with only one survivor (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAMBvw36NbI). * Another TRE coup succeeds in removing Maltier from leadership and weakening the coalition even more. It is later discovered to have been a trick. * RedTillDead leaves neutrality and becomes a warmonger. October * The Axis War ends with surrender by TRE to third-party German Senate affiliates. * The "Spanish Scare" runs through the server as rumors of Argos's return arrives; they're proven false. * The previously deceased First Fleet is reorganized into the Second Fleet by the dreaded First Admiral, Pellaeon. * Schnitzengruber founds the town of Venice. November * The Axis coalition falls into inactivity due to the lack of opportunity for war. * TRE conquers Belgrade, Serbia (Ahea). * D.P.R.K. grows considerably in population and economic power following the joining of Gizmoholic (Red). * The UCZ collapses and the fifth iteration of Zenport falls into ruin. December * The War of Blood occurs as Gallian and Axis remnants team up to fight TRE and Blood. * Neutrality becomes a hot topic on the forums as some demand a limit on neutrality. ** The Council of Neutrals is formed, as is the Neutral Defense Army under it. Florence dismisses the hostility towards neutrals as ridiculous and useless. ** In response, NoProfit forms the Anti-Neutrality Coalition with the intent to harass neutrals. * Normalcy prevails, and the server celebrates Christmas. * The War of Blood ends with defeat for Gallia and Donzula, a truce is drawn up. * Moosebobby attacks the Institute because he doesn't approve of their recent predictions. Consequently, the Institute reforms into the Second Foundation, and Starflower becomes Terminus. * Automatic chat mutes are extended from 2 to 20 minutes, courtesy of F1aze's newest idea. 2017 - Dark Ages 2017 gave way to the rise of many short-lived empires, experiments in democracy, and new clans. Culture flourished amongst an atmosphere more conducive to smaller nations. These, along with a seemingly resurgent server population, suggested a rebirth of CivWars, but the population quickly declined like a plague. January * Adzb13 renames himself to _Adzy and re-creates the Arkstal. * Adzy decides to annex into TRE and is granted the title "Grand Orange of the Roman Empire." * The Venice Federum is drawn up. * ZeR0Legend changes his name to Zero__ and promises to return in full activity. He does not. * Thilwohr returns, led by mozilla561, only to fall into ruin again. * Florence's leader Meloye returns. Efforts to remodel Vekta City are made. * The nations of Corsica and Florence unite into the union of Corsica-Florence. * Schnitzengruber publishes On the Construction of Civilisation, Nation Building, and the Golden States in response to the union of Corsica-Florence. ** Bladeboy24 publishes The Inefficacy of Autocracy & the Value of the Republic in response. * Second Thilwohrian War begins. ** Primal and Donzula, eager for war, attack. Blood defends Thilwohr creating a tense air of reigniting war. ** Battle of New Thorduar ends in Blood and Thilwohr defeat, though no formal war is declared. ** TRE opts to remain neutral. ** Templar Gold farm is captured and destroyed. ** TRE partly joins the war, but the war ends that day due to enemy inactivity. * TRE - Thilwohr War begins (1/16/2017) ** TRE attacks the three major cities in ROT and decisively takes them. ** ROT (Republic of Thilwohr) allies previous enemies to fight against TRE. February * Chaos, Second Fleet, and the Second Foundation merge into The Citadels. March * Battle of Resistance. Boywolfpup's army clashes with Resistance_Nat's and ends in a victory for Boywolfpup; the resistance clan leaves the server only to rejoin in August. April * On the 9th, Corsica-Florence enacts martial law following increased hostility from Nexus, but it is later revealed that it was a power play in disguise, as Nexus supported Draliri and Meloye in the Easter Scandal. * On the 10th, former-President of Corsica, Draliri, resigns following the Easter Scandal. This leaves the Union without a second President and a legislative branch, leaving the government to Meloye. * Draliri's resignation is exposed as an attempt to coup the government with Meloye, and both admit to it. However, both keep their grasp on power, as Corsica-Florence enters a state of anarchy. * U.S.S.R is formed under the leadership of FrankoBolo. May * Draliri writes On the Topic of Federalism and Nation Building as well as Democracy and Freedom as a continuation of the server's study of in-game governments. June * TeenMom, a new clan, joins the server. * TeenMom with their fearless leader Agenda dominate the server for a whopping 3 days. * Drastia replaces TRE as the only remaining superpower on Civwars. * Corsica-Florence remains without a solid government. * Battle of TeenMom: The new clan is defeated. * The Drastian Federation rises. * Dreadmore leaves the Federation and brings back notorious Alettic, also rejoining Montro to fight the Federation, starting the War of Dominion. * TRE and Blood return to the server. * A new form of the Templars is established. * Corsica-Florence bans immigrants. No new towns are accepted. * Second Alvarna Massacre occurs after Drastia accused C-F of supporting the Montro Empire. Some witnesses claim the slaughter went on for "hours" but RedTillDead of Drastia claims it was more like a half hour. * Citing administrative bias, the Drastian establishment quits the server. * The Great Crashes: A series of crashes that leaves the server out for hours on end without resolution. War and the political process is slowed drastically. * The Holy Roman Empire forms out of the USSR under the leadership of FrankoBolo. The Empire then attacks a Chaeronean outpost and captures it, stating their intentions for war. * The revived Templars start expanding greatly, helping new towns grow. July * Alvarna, formerly neutral for many years, joins the Templars. * Drastia fragments into several nations: Drastia, Antarctica, Japan, Vanaheim, Nazi-Germany, and Nexus. * Hostilities between the Drastian enclaves begin. * On July 28th, Moosebobby and several others slaughter citizens of Corisca-Florence. * Tensions rise between Japan / Holy Moose Empire / Antarctica and Blood / Ukiyo. * Ukiyo and Blood proceed to raid numerous outposts of Antarctica with minor skirmishes. August * After the fall of new Templars, Alvarna rejoins Corsica-Florence despite resistance. * Breezified and Aranosan both betray the Japan / Holy Moose Empire / Antarctica alliance, sparking a manhunt. PartayArc betrays Breezified and the first battle occurs at Breezified's vault, where Dr_Chocolate and PenguinDJ along with __BL00DY__ flagged. The battle was long lasted as Breezified won a 1v2, before eventually being knocked down after many skirmishes at the vault. * SigmaFlash gets kicked out of the Japan / Holy Moose Empire / Antarctica alliance. * Breezeified, SigmaFlash, and Aranosan create the town of Febreeze and join Osso. * Febreeze leaves Osso to create its own nation. * DIAMONDS_PvP joins "Team Breezified" and plans to bring terror to the server. * Mercia is founded by Draconian__. * Osso surrenders to the Elysium Alliance (Japan/HME/Antarctica) in exchange for land. * Greater_Amnem is formed under SlimDude's rule. Boywolfpup becomes second-in-command. * A backdoor is installed and so a mass server restart occurs resetting the server back to August 6, 2017. Many players leave the server and become inactive due to this. * Moosebobby, leader of Nexus and one of the leaders of the Elysium alliance, is permanently IP banned, causing a power vacuum. Dr_Chocolate is the only remaining leader of the Alliance. * The Elysium Alliance is disbanded, as many HME/Antarctican towns are deleted due to the reset. * Codyblueblue (Now known as Cody2Death) joins CivWars in the fallout of the backdoor. September * Due to server crashes and the opening of a rival server, the player base dips dramatically. * Tensions rise after Boywolfpup invades USA with the help of some allies. ITC claims that USA was under their protection and threatened to come out of neutrality but doesn't follow through after continued flagging. * Thunder Run (Now named Barricade), lead by Boywolfpup, joins Osso. * A cease-fire is drafted between Antarctica and Osso. * The cease-fire is broken two days later by B_WOLV3S_52, now known as TheFreshLemon. * Antarctica, ruled by Dr_Chocolate, claims supremacy as they claim that there is no threat to Antarctica. October * Corsica-Florence goes inactive. * Osso begins to grow at a rapid rate, industrially and population-wise. * Vita develops peacefully after a domestic dispute. * DrastiaV2 takes control of Goton and forces its people into slavery. * DrastiaV2 declares war on the nations of Osso and TGL. November * New Zen City, a newer version of Zenport, rejoins the server and starts to rebuild from where they left off. A new nation, The Republic of Zen, is founded around it, annexing the newly founded city of United-Townships. * The nation of Madrid is founded by Fluuvi, Gizmoholic's alt. * Madrid collapses soon after. * The New California Republic is founded by Gladius_Domitus. * The Republic Wars occur, beginning with the Latinium Civil War. * Teborte, a newly founded town, and Adelaide, built on the ruins of Zenport, join the Republic of Zen. * New Latinium negotiates a peace treaty with the NCR, ending the Republic War. * Dr_Chocolate establishes a friendship with the Republic of Zen despite their conflicts in the past. * The Holy Moose Empire makes demands of sets of P4 from Vanaheim and the Republic of Zen, but backs down after threats of war from Antarctica and the Imperial Trading Co. * SigmaFlash backstabs New Latinium, destroying Amnem. * Several government officials in the Zen Republic are killed in an attack by the NCR. * Osso, Goton, and New Latinium come together to form the Osso-Gotonic Republic. * The OGR disbands over an inability to equally merge cultural identities between the nations. * Assistant Penguin0106 and Resident Gavinr22 desert New Zen City and denounce the Republic of Zen. * Smhkms leaves as well to help New Amnem; putting the Republic in stagnation. * Stoneia attacks New_Ocelo with the help of Breezified and SigmaFlash wins in a decisive victory. * Antarctica attacks the capital of United Kingdom, London. * Antarctica reignites issues with Osso, declaring war. * The server hits a total of 10,000 in-game days. December * Moosebobby gets unbanned and flags four towns within 12 hours of him being back. * Talltitanicc re-bans Moosebobby only to unban him again after 4 hours of negotiations with him. * New Amnem declares independence from the Vanaheim Republic with the support of several nations, including Osso and the Republic of Zen; after Vali announces his resignation. * Dr_Chocolate flags Barricade's claims around the Antarctic city of Sahara, claiming he made the place even though Barricade claims there were many obvious signs claiming that Base_Cannon founded the area. * The Greater Prosperity Pact is formed; creating an economic and defensive alliance between the nations of Latinium, the Republic of Zen, and Osso. * 20panda20 gives New Amnem's ownership to Brawdy, stating that he is leaving the server. Brawdy detonates some TNT in New Amnem, which later spirals into a series of conflicts known as the Brawdy Wars. * The following day 20panda20 returns to power; as a result, NoBoomJr founds the town of War as the capital of the Nation of Order. It doesn't last long before NoBoomJr returns to New Amnem. * Latinium renames their nation to Mitanni, with the capital renamed to Washukanni. * The Anti-Warmongering Nation, along with Diet18, returns. * Xx_Brawdy_xX leads an attack on Old Amnem to reclaim old lands but is repelled. * Boywolfpup forms the Anti-Moose Nation, later to be renamed the Northern Coalition. * Mitanni negotiates a deal with the Republic of Zen in which they are ceded to the Republic, if 20panda20, now KillM3Plz, becomes Vice President of the Republic. Washukanni becomes New Amnem again. * Osso tries to negotiate a peace deal with the nation of Oof, founded by Xx_Brawdy_xX with the town of Lasone. The Zen Republic joins the war shortly after due to an agreement with Mitanni. * Xx_Brawdy_xX disbands the nation and hides in his town as enemy forces attempt to invade Lasone. * InvaderXYZ, NoBoomJr, and KillM3Plz of the Republic of Zen negotiate a peace agreement with Lasone. * Later that day, Lasone secedes from the Republic of Zen; kicking off the Zen Civil War as they lead another Siege of Lasone. With no nation, the battle ends in a stalemate with the Republic losing a bit of equipment. * Spudhist Churches are founded in the city of Teborte, but lose ground to Moosism. * On December 23, the server hits a total of 18 people online, the highest in several months. * Xx_Brawdy_xX attacks Old Amnem and razes the city, putting out the city's historic torch. * Osso joins the war against the city of Lasone and its constantly disbanding nation of Oof. * Xx_Brawdy_xX takes advantage of a weak spot in the Republic of Zen's claims and manages to strike the South-Eastern Wall, blasting a large hole and claiming a small amount of territory of New Zen City. * The server crashes once every several days. Chaos ensues. 2018 - Collapse Era Following the Dark Ages and the Age of Decline, CivWars lacked many of its previously hallmark features; there were no major superpowers, due to the inability to hold a playerbase, and politicking and wars had fallen out of favor as power players had a stranglehold on the server and people became more concerned with meta-arguments about the nature of the server. January * Opposing servers to Civwars rise up and take away the majority of the player base. * The server enters a period of a safe mode, during this time many "relevant" people declare they will be leaving, but it is then rebooted and is back up. After this, the server's average playerbase goes down. * The Northern_Coalition population expands rapidly, annexing Teruel and Blockville. * Coolsurdy promises to make a return to Civwars with new features, and a bigger playerbase. February * Imperii is formed with SlimDude's resignation from the Republic of Zen as it crumbles under inactivity. * The Crimean Proposal is presented to delegates at Crimea by miner_frost, and is adopted by most of them, leading to the formation of the United Provinces of Civ; electing InvaderXYZ as President. * Private_AsdeoYT declares independence from Osso, after gaining support from UPC. * SlimDude officially leaves the server once more. * Ic3d Zombie is elected the new mayor of New Amnem. * TheWarOfBlood-miner_frost's nation-and SS-4, led by StarLightNight, declare war on Osso. * CodyTheHuskey creates Loner and sides with Osso against Miner and Star. Cody then holds a war council to discuss the terms of the war. Leaders from Osso, SS-4, Loner, and Luna are present. * UPC sides with Osso against SS-4 and miner_frost, joining the war. * War is canceled with the inactivity of Cody and the withdrawal of Miner. Starlight forges a truce. * New Amnem declares a State of Emergency after massive fire destroys half the city. * On February 21st, the "Star Conflict" occurs. The Grand Venic Imperium and The nation of Luna on the world stage with the defeat of _StarlightNight_ and the annihilation of his city. * SlimDude is elected President of the UPC after challenging the President to an election. * The Blood-Luna War, dubbed "World War I", takes place on February 23rd. This war quickly ends with the defeat of Luna and Loner at the hands of Blood and Private_Asdeo; The GVI, which supported the Luna-Loner side, immediately ceases hostilities after the defeat. The UPC remained neutral during the conflict. * The 25th of February saw the beginning of the Grand Venic Imperium-United Provinces War, with SupGamingHamster and Shushino leading the defense on the Imperium side and Slimdude leading the offense on the United Provinces side; having claimed that the GVI bombed one of their cities. * The UPC suffers a devastating loss at the beginning of the GVI-UPC War, forcing President SlimDude to negotiate a ceasefire between the two nations; entailing the return of items and a public apology. * President SlimDude of the United Provinces of Civ confesses to faking the bombing of Olvibon and falsely blaming Shushino and the Grand Venic Imperium to gain justification for war against the GVI; leading to an amendment to the Constitution and his impeachment by the Magistrates. * In his final acts, President Slimdude awards InvaderXYZ with the Provincial Medal of Freedom and apologizes to Shushino and the Grand Venic Imperium, ushering in a white peace for the nation. * Impeached President Slimdude protests his Impeachment, citing Boywolfpup's vote against impeachment. This is because the Constitution originally stated that there must be a unanimous vote to impeach, but it was amended to require only a simple majority. This caused Slimdude to declare martial law and disband the UPC. * New Amnem is bombed by IC3D_Zombie in retaliation as InvaderXYZ reforms the UPC from the fragments that were still online. The Sacking of New Amnem occurs as the towns of the UPC and GVI attack New Amnem. * In the chaos surrounding the impeachment of Slimdude and the disbanding/remaking of UPC, many Luna and Grand Venic Imperium citizens begin to worship the Supreme Leader Shushino as a living oracle or god due to the absolute completion of his predictions during the war; that happened accurately, down to the letter. Dubbed "The Three Miracles," a new religion rises in the Grand Venic Imperium, naming itself "Venicism", with the Supreme Leader of the GVI being crowned as the God Emperor of the Imperium; head of both state and religion. * The Vault Crisis occurs between Osso and GVI. * The United Provinces of Civ, Luna, and the Grand Venic Imperium come together to form what would be the beginning of a United Nations-like organization; forming a three-way alliance. * Conflicts escalate as "World War II" breaks out, pitting the United Provinces of Civ, The Grand Venic Imperium, and Luna against the nations of Blood and Latinium. The war kicks off with the Battle of Olvibon. * TheNewWorldOrder (T.N.W.O) is created by Dimshoe out of the Northern_Coalition March * Luna, GVI, and UPC are defeated at the Battle of The Imperial City, causing GVI and UPC to declare inactivity, as well as crash the server as a last hurrah. * The first known functional piston elevator is opened in New Ocelo, Osso. * honey0bear, a former warlord, returns to the server and remakes Almttigr (Almattigr), vowing to defeat Blood. * Meloye returns and takes power in Corsica. Now three years old, Florence continues her neutrality. April * The server again experiences a large dip in its playerbase after the departure of Luna, GVI, and UPC from Civ. * bendggtt12 is banned. * Moosebobby is unbanned. * Wolfs is attacked by Nexus, HME, and Consira. SigmaFlash, Moosebobby, and FakeFriend easily defeat the TPK soldiers, despite a brief intervention by Hooson on the defender's side. The city falls within an hour. * Florence offers to buy Wolfs once the fighting is done, but a deal is never worked out. * Wolfs is burned, Florence withdraws their proposition to buy the city. * After the battle, TPK resumed gear gathering despite the server being dead. * Blood leaves and lightstorm withdraws from further battles May * Server activity crumbles, what is left is an average of 0-2 online at all times. The 20+ online during Feb and March is all but gone, their cities sacked and smoldering. * May 2nd, 1:00 PM EST -- Coolsurdy's vault is successfully raided by Moosebobby and his Anti-Coolsurdy Combat Force (ACCF), liberating dubs of spawned in gear for the masses. * Coolsurdy locks the History of Civilization Wars wiki page, deletes all of May, removes any forum posts about him being raided, reverts back the world map to save his raided vault, world guards his own vault so no one can raid him again, and goes back to being inactive. This marks the end of the Coolsurdy Era. * The Free History of Civilization Wars wiki page is made. * Server has 10 peak online player count daily. * Coolsurdy's inactivity in the Discord and forums causes an appeal crisis. July * Civilization Wars falls to complete anarchy, with only server plugins restricting the populace. People are rarely online and coolsurdy continues to delay his promised revamp. 2018 - Neo-Prime Era August 2018 marked the beginning of a massive shift in the livelihood of CivWars; following two years of decline with intermittent periods of shortlived "recovery," new ownership and a new map gave to many what they demanded in order for the server to make a comeback. A sudden increase in activity of the server and an entirely new board for history to play out against showed the turning of a new page for CivWars, however the server was held back by version/plugin restrictions, as well as holdovers from the days of coolsurdy. August Almost 1 year after the fatal backdoor of CivWars, Coolsurdy returns to announce he is planning on transferring ownership to another person and announces a Q&A with the new owner (Aug 10th). The Q&A reveals massive new hopes for the server, including a ban wave. See the full details here: http://civwars.net/forums/threads/abridged-play-by-play-of-the-q-a.1026/#post-8336 At 11PM UTC (7PM EST), August 14th 2018, Coolsurdy officially sells the server to Derp (IHazCow/Aaron). CivWars members overwhelmingly choose to reset the map, opting for a fresh start. *On August 18th, 2018, CivWars reopens. The server is automatically active, with about 30 people online. *The Nexus, Kiksuya, Bellum, Westerlands, Valedux, Vita, and Pracondria nations are founded on opening day. *Eshavala is founded by Kewldog and indomitableforce. *Leuctra is founded by Pelleaon, alongside his faithful comrade BManOg. *The Great Quartz Rush of August 19th, in which the Papacy acquires over 3000 quartz in one day. *Teborte, previously the BarbaryCoast, is founded. *Skirmishes between Nexus and Bellum occur with a short battle ending in a Nexus victory. *Kiksuya joins the Papacy as an autonomous region with the right to secession. *The Papacy comes into contact with Eshavala, a mysterious religious sect. *Montro, led by returned warlord Alettic, conquers Daragia of Nexus. *Monastery starts in Temple, under Brawdy's leadership. *Bellum is overwhelmed by retaliation from Dr_Chocolate and Moosebobby and decides to sue for peace. *Alettic dissolves Montro and joins the Papacy. *Bellum makes a comeback on 8/24/18, flagging several claims of Nexus with the aid of DuhBuzz and Randall. *Papacy fractures after it enemies Bellum as a scare tactic. Coldharbour, Santa-Maria, Leuctra, and Bandera leave the Papacy and reform Kiksuya after internal differences. *Dr_Chocolate establishes the nation of Hydra. *Codyblueblue takes control of Bellum. *TheFreshLemon establishes Bellum Regnum and declares war against Bellum. *Moosebobby is banned for a month after a crackdown on toxicity to make the server "Youtuber friendly." *Tensions rise between Kiksuya and Bellum Regnum after Draliri repeatedly insults TheFreshLemon. *Elementia is attacked by Hydra and collapses. *Tensions between Bellum and Nexus cease due to the new threat of Youtubers joining. *Bellum is given back to Lemon by CodyBlueBlue and a white peace is made. *Dr_Chocolate demands concessions from Bellum as Hydra gains the upper hand, ending the Bellum War. *Dr_Chocolate leads many successful attacks against alshex's Cumbria. *Brewery is added. *Following the election on August 31st, Valedux begins to splinter and reforms into a monarchist state. September * Vularya is founded by LoganCreeper50. * Bellum and Cumbria join forces and successfully attack Gallia's main base. * Cumbria attacks Kiksuya over nether claims, but are quickly crushed by a Hydra-Kiksuya-NexusV2 coalition. Dr_Chocolate and SigmaFlash quickly kill alshex286 and flag Cumbrian claims. Kiksuyi forces arrive later and join in the flagging. alshex286 leaves the server. * TheFreshLemon is attacked by Nexus forces but is able to defend until SigmaFlash ambushes him, resulting in him losing his gear. * Most of Valedux goes inactive after migrating to a new server. * The Pineland is founded by EDEJS. * Randall0208 declares war on Nexus but is solidly defeated at 5 different fights, and fails to capture a single town. After a failed 2v2, he quits the server. * Nexus emerges as the superpower of the server. * The First Crusade begins as Nexus declares war on Papacy, the second largest nation, and quickly overwhelms their defenses, seizing key industrial and civilian locations within hours. * Nexus becomes the server hyperpower overnight as the First Crusade ends in their favor. The Papacy capitulates and is absorbed into Nexus on September 8th. * Kiksuya submits to Nexus and becomes Nexus-Kiksuya, a vassal. As the third largest nation after the Papacy, the elimination of Kiksuya marks the complete dominance of Nexus. * Nesso_Di_Vita stays second largest nation below Nexus despite attacks from Nexus. * Nesso_Di_Vita becomes Vita, declares independence from Nexus, and declares war. * Moosebobby lays out a 24-hour ultimatum for all possible and current rebels to surrender. * A day-long retaliation against Nexus culminates in a win for the resistance at a Daragian outpost. * Daragia's outpost is reclaimed by Nexus the next day. * Dr_Chocolate leads raids on Vita's vaults, which are largely emptied beforehand. * The German Empire is formed under the leadership of the anti-pell. Within the first day of creation, BixDad stomps into the mountain range where Berlin is located and laid siege to the city. Nexus saves Berlin. * The resistance start attacks on Eggopolis, taking the home block before MFReach_ can teleport Nexus reinforcements in. After reinforcements do arrive and slaughter the resistance en masse, the resistance logs off to prevent the town from being taken back, though it is reconquered later anyways. * The resistance takes Ankara (Acid_Monkey's town) with ease. Eggopolis is also reconquered. * The resistance surrenders to Nexus forces. Warsaw secedes from Vita. * Caveman Bix, with Nexus forces, takes Toastadel's main base, along with an outpost. * On September 23rd, the Great Rebellion begins. Primal forces and rebel vassals take the Nexus town of Jabari. Later, Nexus wins the first battle against rebel forces. * The second siege of Berlin commences as the cave chief Bix of Primal rallies and attacks the capital of the German Empire. Spotting the attackers from his watchtower, the anti-pell Kaiser quickly evacuates his fort as the tribe stomps down. Two flagging attempts are repelled, which buys time for the anti-pell to finish evacuating. The base is taken and abandoned by Bix. The Empire then launches a counter-attack on the Warsaw Pact, where Primal forces and Imperial forces clash. The attack results in coords saved for the Empire, and the death of the anti-pell Kaiser. * Kiksuya surrenders and once again becomes a Nexus vassal, although with the privilege to retain its name. * With the help of Lemon and Russians, the great caveman takes a Jerusalem outpost. * Eshavalan and Primal forces take a Nexus gold grinder in Jerusalem. No resistance is put forth. * The German Empire gives coords to Nexus forces, and multiple attacks are launched. The former Warsaw Pact town of Russia is sacked by Nexian and German forces, but the mayor SovietLim continues the fight with his own nation of diet beverages. * The German Empire comes into contact with the Prussian Empire, and both claim dominance over each other, which lead to hostilities and the beginning of war. * After a surprise attack from the remnants of Russia, the German Empire loses the new fort it had taken. At the end of the day, the Kaiser calls upon Nexian troops for support, successfully takes back the Russian fort, and soon makes a long march to then sack Warsaw, but doesn't gain any loot because it was moved. After repelling many counter attacks, the Nexian and German troops then move on to sack DietCola, the capital of AutoFarm, and devastate the remaining citizens of what was Russia. October * Paradox is created by AlienVeteran and grows rapidly. * SigmaFlash is demoted within Nexus, and subsequently decides to rebel citing administrative abuse from Moosebobby. * DuhBuzz is unbanned and founds the nation of Nordsveldet. * Kiksuya and Nordsveldet merge to create Kiksuya-Nordsveldet. Multiple towns from Nexus join the new Union, as Nexus is again rocked by rebellion. K-N elects DuhBuzz, Meloye, and RedTillDead as Consuls. * The HCF Invaders are rocked as they try to attack Nexus with 5 people versus Nexus' 7, resulting in one death on Nexus' side and 4 deaths on theirs. * HCF Invaders led by Relaxer attack RedTillDead of K-N, dragging them into the war against the resistance. HCF Invaders quickly lose vaults and fights to DuhBuzz and RedTillDead. * After a surprise attack from a combined force of resistance fighters, the German Empire loses a battle as well as an important stronghold. After just two days, it launches a counter-attack with Nexus and Kiksuya-Nordsveldet, and Elementia is destroyed. Later in the day, the Empire launches another offensive against the Prussian Empire and sacks an outpost with the cave chief Bix of Primal. Dr_Chocolate of Hydra then destroys the capital Frankfurt, and the leader Dalokron disbands the nation, effectively ending the Prussian Empire. * SigmaFlash reveals himself as a spy of Nexus and griefs NoProfit's Rebellion discord. * Drastia is reformed following a merge of Nordsveldet, Nexus, and Primal. The Kiksuya-Nordsveldet union is broken, as Kiksuya did not wish to engage in Drastian warfare. * Paradox is attacked several times by Drastians and Invictus soon falls. *Kiksuya is reformed as an independent state, although much smaller and less significant than before. *Following the alleged departure of the newly formed Drastia from CivWars, server activity begins to drop significantly. *Paradox, now known as NeoParadoxRepublic, is led by kmakicker. *Trickmaster leaves Drastia to remake Consira. *BixDad leaves Drastia to recreate Primal. *SlimDude starts a conflict with TheFreshLemon who later attacks Osso. *Warsaw takes back Osso claims, protecting their allies. *Blood is recreated by miner_frost. *Wargle and bloodstrike return to the server. *TwistedHairs declares war on Sparta and flags their capital, but Sparta and its allies defend. *Consira, TwistedHairs, and Drastia declare war on Sparta and Asydria flagging Sparta and failing again. *SigmaFlash and Trickmaster6000 both flag Sparta and successfully claim some land before YorkyBro and his members are able to log. *Moosebobby is perm banned (again) for unannounced reasons. *Nexus declares jihad on CivWars. November * In the absence of Drastia, the server becomes relatively peaceful, except for TwistedHairs, a nation led by BixDad. Solo raids are carried out on numerous nations, notably the Egging of TheCoop. * With the war against Drastia and Nexus practically over, the old rebellion forms a Federation with all of the former rebellion nations. * An agreement is reached between the Hussar of Poland Pudmuffers and the anti-pell Kaiser of the German Empire, ushering in relative peace between the two nations. * Valedux joins the Federation, marking the first so-called "non-rebellion" nation to join the Federation. * Alshex, now known as 75FPS, returns to the server and joins Valedux. He insides them and raids 11 sets of prot 4, which proves to be a major setback for the nation. * Bixdad, W8RLD, and Trickmaster agree to form The Boys. * After an attack on Osso, which saw the town sacked, The Federation responds and picks up multiple kills with zero losses. This conflict led to the nation of Akatsuki being kicked out of the Federation because they helped in the raid against Osso. * The United Nations is founded by The Free Territory, an anarchist nation led by AubreyTheOrca. * SigmaFlash returns to the server and forms an alliance with The Boys. * The Boys attack Poland taking the homeblock and flagging several other Federation outposts in a series of attacks. The Battle of Poland only sees one death on the Federation side and the rest flee, while The Boys continue flagging, assuming a victory. * The Boys take out Valedux within a few days by attacking grinders and bases. Most of the players within the nation subsequently quit the server. * The Boys force Slimdude, Hammer, and Vali to each make their own nations and operate as puppet states in exchange for peace. * Vali forms the World Trade Federation and unites a resistance force against The Boys' reign of terror. * W8RLD insides and raids 75FPS. * Alettic returns to the server and immediately declares war on The Boys. * The Boys attack multiple Osso outposts and win several minor battles. * The Boys bomb Boywolfpup, which results in him quitting the server. * Slimdude loses control and begins hacking, resulting in a month-long tempban. * The Boys claim supremacy, and remain the only major power on the server. * The Boys siege multiple towns of The Free Territory and dismantle the nation with ease. Bixdad and W8RLD repeatedly encourage them to join Vali and fight them, citing their desire for a proper challenge. * Alettic and WTF launch an attack on an Akatsuki outpost. The Boys defend and the battle results in 3 deaths on each side. This marks the first offensive measure against The Boys. * Hunts_Men returns to the server and declares war on The Boys. * Hunts_Men launches an attack on an outpost belonging to The Boys. The attack is unsuccessful as The Boys defend and pick up multiple kills. * Anti-Pell's nation and town are deleted due to severe inactivity, so he comes back and creates Budapest and the Austro-Hungarian Empire. The new Emperor then allies with the new German Empire. * The Boys disband and hold two Grand Free-For-All Battles against its members at the Palace of Estonia and Cathedral of Jerusalem. W8RLD wins the first round at Estonia, DIAMONDS_PvP wins the last round at the Cathedral. December * 1.13 update to the server is planned, old map shuts down. 2019 - Third Time's the Charm The rebirth of Civilization Wars under new leadership, but has it changed for the better? March *CivWars is reopened temporarily as a museum/KitPvP server on the original map. April * Moosebobby founds CivNews . * Re-release announced for May 11th. May * The server is opened with a 70+ player count. * Nexus is formed. * Neutral nations Drastia and Kiksuya are formed. * Asydria is formed. * Nexus is the first nation to reach the End. * The Infiltration of the End. * Danghannistan bans multiple x-ray hackers and drops their items at spawn. * Alettic returns, Montro is created. * Elementia besieged by Nexus. * Drastia besieged by Nexus; a hole is left in Tsargard's southern wall. * Blood rejoins the server and joins Montro. * Eyefull introduces new neutrality rules. * The Neutral nation of Nexus-Latinium is formed as a Nexus Dominion. * Town and nation upkeep is drastically increased. * The war of Montro-Consira-Drastia v. Nexus begins. * The Raid on Compton occurs. * The Skirmish at Plymouth takes place. * Gaffy00 spearheads the Attack on Kneegrows. * TheFreshLemon attacks Atlantia to keep Pandora from going neutral. * Pudmuffers, Asdeo, Turkies, and Oshu rejoin the server and recreates Poland and joins Consira. *Poland Leaves Consira June *Nexus annexes Montro. *Alettic is tempbanned for warlog. *Nexus raids TheFreshLemon's main base. *Consira raids Horstwessel, a Nexus town. *RedTillDead violates neutrality rules, leading to Moosebobby's death. *Nexus annexes Poland. *Edoras surrenders to Nexus. *Edoras and Swyndell form the Peoples Republic. *Drastia is renamed to Czechoslovakia (CZE). *Redtilldead, Vali, and Acid_Monkey leave CZE to fight Nexus. *Remnants is annexed by Nexus. *Drastian forces besiege Defiance, the Nexus capital. *Ceasefire talks collapse between Drastia and Nexus. *Drastian forces are slaughtered in the "Splat Fight." *TheFreshLemons vault is raided by Nexus. *Poland declares war on Drastia. *Drastia surrenders to Nexus. *Polish-Drastian War begins. *Czechoslovakia disbands and merges with Kiksuya. *Kiksuya is renamed Vesoul. July * Skirmish at Tanzania occurs. * Most of Nexus is banned due to their exploitation of a money glitch. * The alliance of XD launches a successful raid on the Legion city of Knightfell, leading to its complete sacking. * BobbyRavioli leaves the Nation of Commonwealth and forms the nation of "Papal_States" * Legion flags and captures most Commonwealth towns, making almost everyone member of Commonwealth leave the server. * HissSpun (Meloye originally) and Galaxly of Vesoul leave to create Sisika, a small bandit nation. * HissSpun and Galaxy attack Ravenwood. Initial progress was lost and the town was successfully defended. * Sisika declares war on Papal States. * indominitableforce of Eshava declares war on Team4skin and attacks the town Orion. They fall and he gives the town to Chandleraustin. August * NBonaparte creates town of Parispolis on 23rd and Nation of GEF(Grande Empire Francaise) on 27th with PureFlame, the town reached 14 members by 2nd Sept. September * The server rebounds in activity to a max of 17 players for most of the night on September 1st after almost a month of low activity due to Nexus players being unbanned. * The town of Freljord, created by the remaining members of Team4skin, creates their own nation of Orion and adds the newly established town of Constantinople to its fold. * Moosebobby returns to the staff team and introduces a revamped pvp system. * Nexus, with 12 players on at once from 4 towns, flags the legion towns of: Nyah, Antarctica, and Eminence. Legion is outnumbered and eventually calls it quits for the night. * On September 5th, Saint-Novigrad, the Legion outpost annexed from Nexus, was returned to Sinyphus. This massive recovery effectively doubled the farms and territory of the town. * The nation Nemesis is formed, joining them are the towns: Akatsuki and Ravenwood. Both previously belonging to nexus. * The nation of GEF is disbanded by NBonaparte_BG after considering several economic issues. Parispolis joins the nation of Imperia recently created by The_Chubby_Koala(Mayor of Kadavo) with a city population of 16. * Nexus, seeing Nemesis’s formation as a betrayal from BobbyRavioli and ReformedRaven, decides to attempt to flag the town of Akatsuki. The leader of Akatsuki, Diamonds_PvP logs off and prevents its capture, due to new war log rules permitting it. * Eshavah and Rome fell one after another from lack of funds and inactivity. Legion is disbanded, with Eminence(Randall0208) joining Nemesis. By the 22nd there are only 6 standing nations in the server. * Nexus starts to flag the town of Ascension. Nemesis logs on 6 fighters amongst their anti-Nexus alliance - including Randall0208 - to fight for them, compared to Nexus's 6 fighters. Nexus wipes out every Nemesis fighter in the waters outside Ascension. Nexus gains 3 claims before Nemesis retreats and logs off. October * Nexus and Nemesis go dormant, this time is referred as a "Mental Game" * The lack of any events causes the grand majority of the server to go inactive for a the entire month. November * Moosebobby decides that it is time for Nexus to close, going into retirement himself. * The nations of Nemesis and Nexus fall due to upkeep costs and inactivity * Moosebobby and many ex-Nexus members go neutral,joining Vesoul. * Nemesis reforms as "Nemesis2" * The nation of Aragon was founded, some ex-Nexus towns join December * Server updates to 1.14.4 with excess issues and bugs being present * Vesoul prospers after the update, growing in population and wealth. * Meloye establishes Gueret. * vividly establishes Verlieu and drafts the 'United Realms Declaration of Independence' to be ratified and published on the 28th. * Meloye and vividly declare independence from Vesoul and ally under the newly formed United Realms. * Krunksoup returns to the server and establishes Krunknation * Krunknation declares war on Nemesis_2, with skirmishes across a couple days * Codyblueblue of Aragon attacks Krunksoup, resulting in Krunknation declaring war on Aragon * During a standoff between Krunknation and Aragon/Nemesis forces, Moosebobby leaves neutrality and attacks them, resulting in Nemesis/Aragon forces losing a 5v6 but Moose has to pay neutrality fines * Krunknation flags Osso (DiamondsPVP) and fights Nemesis in a 2v6, resulting in one death for Nemesis and no losses for Krunknation, but forces Krunknation to retreat. * Moosebobby and Krunksoup flag Ravenwood, resulting in Nemesis forces logging in 7 fights against Krunknation's 4, Krunknation wipes every Nemesis member in the fight and proceeds to shell Ravenwood with TnT as they warlog soon after the fight concludes. 2020 - Revival Era (Coming Soon) The server gradually gains both new players and old ones after a turbulous first year under new management. New changes to the server is planned and new staff is assigned in order to ensure that the mistakes of the first year are not repeated. January * 1 January: Pelleaon returns to the server and becomes PR yet again * 2 January: Battle of Daragia, Nemesis troops are destroyed whilst flagging Daragia by Krunk soldiers in a 6v8 * 11 January: Vesoul declares Melora to be the official faith of the nation in response to Chaumont declaring independence after anti-Meloran policy. * 75FPS (alshex) declares war on the Islamic Caliphate led by Dr_Chocolate and a few skirmishes go on, resulting in decisive wins for the Caliphate. The Caliphate subsequently called on the Peacekeepers and Nemesis to join the Caliphate in labeling 75FPS as the leader of a terrorist organization. * 28 January: Battle of Plataea, city is annexed and destroyed